Discusión:Charles Widmore/Theories
Widmore fouls everyone into believing John Locke is back from the dead. The truth is, that Charles has altered his appearance to pass as Locke. Doing so he is able to return to the island, He wants absolute power, he wants to become the island ruler. This time he is not taking orders from no one, he has found loophole. Here are some clues that come completely evident on this episode that Locke#2 is Widmore: Locke#2 knows too much about he island, and its rules, the real rules and the fake ones, (expl, the ritual killing of someone close to be accepted as one of the others, as proof of one´s commitment to to the island) Also John Lockes#2 porpoise in life has changed, now is to get Jacob killed to govern over the island, instead of having faith in the island as a higher power wants. He knows were the temple is, and what is under it. Locke#2 knows Ben´s real sin that needed to be forgiven, letting his daughter died, when he cold have prevented it. Ben assumed Widmore could not have order any deaths, or at least not deaths of innocent, if Widmore had any speciation of ever returning, or being allowed by the island to return Locke#2 knows about Ben´s daughter past. He knows about the radiation Poisson they suffered. On the other hand, He does not remember things of Charles Widmore´s time off the island. So he does not know, about the time the others moved to the Dharma´s houseing site. Locke#2 Should remember Ben´s office, from when he blew the submarine, and should certain which house Ben lived in, but in this episode he cant, how could he, he is not Locke. Remember, that Widmore has been monitoring every one since they got back. But He only takes, personal interest in one of the returnees, John Locke. At the same time he does not know the whereabouts or wellbeing of his daughter and grand daughter, and has also send his own son to die on the island. Although there is no prove that he is also capable of remembering past loops in time as Desmon or his ex-wife do. One can only assume he does, furthermore, it seems that he has found a loophole, a way that will allow him to win. Suddenly Charles Widmore befriends the same John Locke, who he had meet in the past. The same John Locke that captured him, ridicule him, that made such and impression in Richard and his girlfriend… He made and effor to get to know him, he rescued him from the desert, He was the one that told Locke how to find the others, but also Charles Widmore was ultimately responsible for lockes suicide. It is also very important, to have in mind that Widmore knows, and has known for over 30 years, that Richard and Ben believed the real Locke will become their leader one day. If the real Locke might become the other´s leader. That would make him as much an obstacle as Ben, or the Dharma Initiative (for me just a character that wants to control the island) If Widmore claims to own the island, if he claims, his goal is to get it back, at any price, maby he´s dying...or running out of time. Ben and Locke Ben said, after his daughter died that, Widmore no longer respected island rules. Ben believes that charles order (directly) the death of someone in the island. The real Locke showed sings of being the one...he was for sure intoned with the island. But so are others that show special abilities, or are growing, evolving, maturing... getting them, learning to control them.etc.. Ben saw Locke´s abilities, and also knew about all the ordeals he had overcome in his life, and how unlucky he has always been, even that he ended paralyzed. Suddenly he could walk again, Ben saw how quickly Ben was learning about the island. Therefore he told him that the island has special properties. Not everyone is fit to live in it. In order to live in the Island, one needed to overcome certain dangers, and make sacrifices, ,,,, Overall to be one of the others / chosen / savages. One has to be in peace with himself, also one has to have faith and be capable to do anything to defend what lies on the shadow of the statue. And untimely the island Remember how easily Locke was able to summon the spirit of his dead father, Also remember what at shitty life his father make him had, still he could not kill him himself as Ben wanted, that would have disqualify his as a leader in the island, althought it would have showed the others an apparent control over the realm of the dead. Any way, like in bagamon it is always a fight between two sides, black and white, good and evil, life and death, its my believe that this fight is taken place in the island, that the island is the place where the two realms meet, the portal between the wold of the dead and living, were one evolve and ascent, or die and have to reincarnate and start all over until getting it right, the lost island of atlantis. Now it is controlled by the living, Jacob a higher entity or the holder of life. On the other side the dead also the dead want to take over to take a shortcut and get back to life …. Jacob brings people to the island in order for them to ascent to achieve harmony, and maintain the balance, and the flow of life and death, there are also individuals that want to control the island´s qualities on their own behalf , such as the Dharma Initiative, studiy time travel , Charles Widmore to get eternal life, Bejamin to control the dead and contact his mother… So know that Widmore is back from exile, (as Locke back from the dead) and things turn he manipulates even tricks Ben, the one that tricked every one to do his dirty job for him. Nontheless there is even another twist, know that Ben´s daughter is dead, She has changed sides, SO She also pushes Ben, into Killing the keeper of the gate, Jacob, lets just hope that the group of iluminaty , that know what lies at the shadow of the statue, can help our friends to restore the balance, remember the ones from the other side are coming….